


Falling into Brown Eyes

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to get away, away from those eyes and the way her presence made him want to crawl out of his own skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into Brown Eyes

It was early evening and the setting sun threw a warm orange glow over the Manchester sky. Spring had arrived, and the gradually lengthening days filled the senses with an impression of anticipation, of big things to come.

The city was settling after another busy day, and the happy chatter of it's inhabitants as they went about their evening pursuits filled the air.

In a small bedsit not far from the police station, a man was sitting on a metal cot; open files lying forgotten around him, face set in pensive lines. The only light was coming from the open window and with the setting sun, the shadows slowly grew and crept into the room.

He had been going through some old reports but these had been long discarded as his thoughts had turned to this life that he'd somehow landed in. He was lost in contemplation of all that had happened to him and the changes he had gone through ever since this madness had taken him when his reverie was interrupted as the television suddenly turned itself on and _she_ was there.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that her appearance was shockingly unexpected and the subsequent terror he felt was all encompassing. In his mad scramble to distance himself from her, he fell off his cot and landed hard on the floor but the pain didn't register. All his attention, his entire being, was centred on the creature in front of him.

She looked innocent, standing in the dim glow coming from the snowy television screen, but she was watching him. Quietly, steadily, with no expression on her young face, the feel of her penetrating stare drilling into him making him frantic. Somehow he knew that she was seeing into his mind with that stare, tearing into what little sanity he had left and infusing it with the madness that was taking over his life.

He tried to tell himself that she wasn't real, that she wasn't there, but it didn't help. He tried to ignore her, turning away so he couldn't see her but to no avail as he could still feel her, an oppressive presence that simply couldn't be ignored.

He could feel her gaze burning into his back like a brand marking him as hers. The skin between his shoulder blades itched, the hair on his body was standing on end, and goosebumps rippled across his arms. He felt unclean, the feel of her eyes on him making him want to rip and tear his skin off.

His thoughts were in a frenzy, screaming at him to do something. Kill her, run, make her go away; just to do _something_, anything, and not stay huddled behind his cot like a child afraid of the bogeyman in the closet.

From the tangle of his mind, one thought coalesced and became clear, his only option in this situation. Run! Run and escape! Run and get away from her! Run and be safe! Run, forget everything else, just run! With this thought pounding in his mind, he scrambled up from his crouched position and bolted out of the flat, in his urgency not bothering to pull his boots on, leaving the television on, and the door hanging open.

His ears were echoing with the loud thumping of his heart and the slapping of his bare feet on the pavement as he ran and ran. Buildings and people flashed past, but he didn't see them. His feet were getting scratched and had started to bleed but he didn't feel any pain. His knew only one thing; that he had to escape.

His mind was in confusion, numerous thoughts scrambling for dominance. He didn't know where he was going, he knew only that he couldn't be back there, where she was. He had to get away, away from those eyes and the way her presence made him want to crawl out of his own skin.

It was inevitable that he had to stop. His headlong pace was too much to sustain, even with the fear that was powering it and he was gasping for breath by the time he was finally forced to stop. He was bent over with his hands on his knees, at a street corner, gulping in deep breaths when he felt the now familiar prickling under his skin.

He looked up, and his stomach twisted as he saw her.

She was standing across the street, her eyes on him again and this time when their eyes met, he felt himself falling into that unblinking stare, his world spiralling down into the dark endless abyss of her eyes.

The hard shove on his back came from nowhere and before he could gain purchase and stop himself, he was flying forward into the path of an oncoming car, arms flailing and feet slipping.

Time slowed as the car crashed into him, and he could feel as the breath was forced out of his body, he could feel his bones shattering from the hard impact, and then he was thrown back and was falling to the ground, but there was no pain. There was nothing but a pair of brown eyes staring into his.

And then time resumed and his body was wracked with searing pain, and the endless noise of people screaming and shouting filled his ears but through it all, only one thing mattered, the girl with the long blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and red dress in front of him; her eyes forever fixed on his.

He was so focused on her that he didn't see the large blonde man nearly tearing the door off in his haste to get out of the bronze coloured Cortina. He didn't hear the man yelling for an ambulance, he didn't hear the swearing and the shouts at him to hold on. He didn't feel large hands clutching at him or notice the hot tears that dropped on his face as the man held his broken body close.

He could feel himself losing his already tenuous grasp on consciousness when a flicker of red had him fighting to open surprisingly heavy eyelids to see that she was only a few inches in front of him, face close and filling his vision, her eyes locked on his. And the weight of her stare was dragging him down and down and he was falling, falling, when the magnified echoing whoosh and thump of the respirators in 2006 filled his awareness, and the welcome sound partially re-energised him to try and claw his way back from his fall into the depths of her gaze, but the strength he felt was fleeting and he soon tired.

And so his terrifying plunge continued but as the whoosh and thump grew louder, filling his awareness, the fight lost it's meaning and importance so he stopped and let himself go, and fell into a warm embrace.

Lying there, body broken, mind teetering on the edge, relief spread through him and his eyelids fluttered shut as he embraced the sound of his present and future; welcomed the release it promised.

The chaos that was his mind slowed until there was stillness and a single exultant thought as his sight dimmed and she faded from sight.

He was safe, he was going home. She couldn't come after him now.

He didn't see the slow smile creeping across her face. A pleased satisfied smile, full of glee, as she held her clown close and watched as Sam Tyler slipped into a coma in 1973.

-Fin-


End file.
